ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Violence at Moonlight Tower
'Carnage Under The Moonlight '(Viz. Translation = Violence At Moonlight Tower) is the fifth chapter in Karakuridoji Ultimo. Summary A good Doji contacts Yamato after Ultimo defeats Jealous. Plot The chapter starts with Tomomitsu repeating that there is one hundred million Japanese dollars in the case, and it is all for Yamato if he sells Ultimo to him. Yamato then starts to ask Iruma and Jealous the question of what they are doing in his apartment when Yamato knows that Iruma is the same unscrupulous noble that he saw in his dream earlier. Iruma then says it is an honor that Yamato recognizes him and says that he is just like Yamato (hardly), he is one of the Doji masters who was reborn into the present day. When Yamato shows signs of doubt, Iruma says that even though they were enemies before, in this time, things have changed because of Dunstan. Iruma says that Yamato and himself are both victims of having their lives ruined by that crazy and volatile man. Yamato then stupidly says Dunstan's name, with Iruma remarking that merely saying his name brings back detestable memories. He says that many people have lost their lives because of Dunstan's experiment to determine whether good or evil was stronger. He then says that one becomes obsessed with magic and power and he cannot let it happen again. Iruma then explains that his purpose is to collect every last one of Dunstan's Karakuri Dojis and then have them all destroyed. Yamato, tired of all this, then starts asking if he was really going to destroy the Doji and he said he had already gotten rid of Ultimo. Iruma says that Doji are merely robots that follow orders until they turn to dust, saying that if he cares about a piece of metal then his memory must be gone, he says that breaking the Pledge is not easy and if he calls for Ultimo, then he will come running to him. Iruma then holds out his hand and asks Yamato to end his pledge for the sake of world peace. Yamato then thinks about that if Iruma is doing something for good, then why would he need money to do it, and that no matter how he thinks about it, there is something wrong with his offer, remembering that he is the unscrupulous noble. Iruma then says it is hard to trust him without proof, so he reveals that there is a winning lottery ticket in order to truthfully show that he is going to pay him. He says that he could use the money however he wants, like buying Sayama a present. Yamato remembers when Sayama told him not to come to the party and how she thought that he was gay, he then thinks that Iruma is offering himself a chance to redeem his image to Sayama. Iruma then thinks to himself that he has Yamato, even if he is reborn into the 21st century, he is still just a lowly bandit, and he won't pay a cent to him if he does give it to him, he then remembers the time at Raiseimon gate where he was defeated by Ultimo and having everything taken away from him and how lucky he was to get out of there when he could. He muses that Ultimo is the strongest of all the good Doji and even his name signals his supremacy, he then says that Ultimo is the ultimate in strength and beauty and no matter how powerful Jealous is, Ultimo will always surpass him. He then arrogantly says that such a valuable Doji shold be his and he will have it when Yamato breaks his vow. Yamato then says that he won't go through with the deal after all, leaving Iruma shocked that Yamato would pass up 100 million even though he wouldn't give it to him. Yamato says that its not that he does not want the money but Ultimo isn't really something he owns and that buying Sayama's happiness with money isn't really the right thing to do. Iruma then gets pissed off and reminds Yamato of the trouble with the police and angrily insists on giving him 300 million, not that he is going to. Yamato then grabs Iruma's collar and says that it isn'tabout the money and he should just take Jealous and get the fuck out of his house or he is just going to have to call Ultimo.Iruma is outraged that Yamato is threatening him and that he will no longer listen to reason. Iruma does not want Yamato and Ultimo to become even stronger by making the vow so he must tear Yamato and Ultimo to shreds right now. Iruma orders Jealous to kill Yamato in one strike before Ultimo gets back, with Yamato remarking that Iruma has finally shown his true colors, Jealous's left hand turns into his trademark sword and complies, impaling Iruma with his sword, giving him a single strike like he wanted. Yamato then stares in silence at Jealous's abhorrent action. Jealous says that it is true that Karakuri Doji follow orders but it is only to learn about good and evil. Jealous says that he can no longer learn anything from Iruma, calling his form of evil the most shallowest form of evil that he has ever seen, he then starts to leave to find a new master. Yamato then stops him asking Jealous what did he do, Jealous is confused asking what he means,saying that he stabbed him and he is dead and he is tired of his petulant tantrum throwing ways. Yamato then says that Jealous can't just kill him and again asks why he did it. Jealous asks Yamato if he will become his master to teach him why he shouldn't just kill people, he then says that if Yamato tries to stop him for any other reason, then he will share Iruma's fate. He then grabs Jealous's shoulder, telling him that he said to wait. Jealous tells Yamato not to touch him, asking what the hell he would do if they had suddenly became pledged, Jealous then cuts with his scythe, cutting Yamato's arm so deep, that he could see the bone marrow holding the two pieces together, blood starts to shoot from the wound at a rapid rate. Yamato then starts to freak out about a dead guy in the house and now there is blood everywhere and his mom is going to kill him for this, he then wonderswhy his situation feels like the dream from beforeand then he remembers that this is real. He then shallowly consoles himself by remembering that if he dies, his mother will find the 100 milliion in the apartment and he then wonders how he is going to beg for Sayama's forgiveness if he is dead. Ultimo then appears and says that Yamato will not die, even if Ultimo dies himself. Ultimo then says that he took his eyes off Yamato for one minute and then they show up, Jealous in a fit of frenzied rage, screams to him when the hell did he get here? Ultimo then silently uses Shishi Guchi and blasts Jealous through the apartment wall, saying that he is at full power and that Jealous should leave at once before he unleashes carnage upon him. Yamato then looksat the wreckage, wonderig if the hundred million will cover the damages to the apartment. Jealous remarks that Ultimo came out of nowhere and wonders where the good is in his actions. Ultimo then puts Shishi Guchi to Jealous's face and slams him into the ground. asking why he is still here and if he is just coming here to die. Jealous says that the one who will die is Ultimo and calls him a hypocrite, Ultimo easily breaks Jealous's blade and then slams him into the ground again, causing the neighbors to notice the damages and then they start to ask pointless questions. Yamato looks at Ultimo and asks him what the hell he is. Jealous then appears from the crater with his face and arms cracked asking if the so-called carnage is finished. Ultimo attacks Jealous again and says that Jealous is weak and remind him that Doji are powerless without the assistance of a master. Ultimo then calls Jealous an idiot and asks Yamato to finish him, Yamato then calls Ultimo off and tells him that Jealous can't fight and that Ultimo has won.Jealous notice that Ultimo has stopped movig and nowis his chance. A bald Doji appears and tells Jealous to stop, considering that his life has been spared and he shouldn't be doing something stupid to lose it. Ultimo then exclaims that he knows him and says his name, Regula the moral, Yamato exclaims that there is another Doji at his apartment, Regula then says that Ultimo has a way with causing destruction as he fights, Regula then slaps Ultimo telling him to stop being irresponsible as he is the pinnacle of the good Doji and that he should not ruin the image of the good Doji by being dumb. A stranger on a moped then arrives and says that Regula should get going before the cops arrive and he says that Yamato should come too because he must have a lot of questions but then Yamato notices him holding Iruma's corpse and saying but first they have to dispose of Iruma's corpse first. Characters in order of appearance. *Agari Yamato *Iruma Tomomitsu *Jealous *Dr. Dunstan (flashback) *Sayama Makoto (flashback) *Ultimo *Regula *Ekoda Shin Karakuri Henges used: Tsuchi Kumo (Ground Spider) (flashback) Kumo Kirimaru (Spider Cutter) Shishi Guchi (Lion Mouth) Trivia * When this chapter was published in Shonen Jump USA, the cut Jealous gives Yamato is toned down.